


I do want

by helloitsboba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post S8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitsboba/pseuds/helloitsboba
Summary: The former Paladins meet up after Allura's death.





	I do want

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is post s8. (honestly, hated s8, but we're not gonna talk about that) A few things have changed. 1. Lance is not a farmer, i really did not like that about this season. 2. Adam didn't die and Shiro and him got married Ok, I just felt that needed to be cleared up.

The date rolled around again. December 14th. The day Allura died. Also, the day Voltron defeated the Galra empire, but nonetheless.

Every year since that day, the team decided to meet up in Altea and have a nice dinner. They would talk about what they’ve been doing. They did that every year for 4 years. On the 5th year, Coran suggested something different, that everyone eventually agreed on.

That year they chose to throw a party that everyone in the coalition was invited to. It was to celebrate the defeat of the galra and in remembrance of Allura. Lance was hesitant with the idea at first, though. He really liked what they did every year, it was what he looked forward to the most. But after some convincing from the other team members, he gave in.

So now it was the day of the party. Coran was busy on Altea, preparing the castle, cleaning the ballroom, and so forth. Hunk was also very busy, he had been in charge of preparing the food, like he was every year. But this year, It wasn’t just 6 people. It was the entire coalition. That’s a lot of food to make. Lance went to Altea early, to help prepare and such. Coran put him in charge of unboxing and putting up decorations. It wasn’t exactly a bone breaking job, but it kept him busy.

Keith, Pidge, and Shiro on the other hand, didn’t have much to do. Keith decided he would just hang out with Kosmo on Diabazaal until it was time to go. Pidge checked every single defense mechanism the Garrison had to keep herself entertained. Shiro just slept. I mean, when you have nothing else to do, why not?

Back on Altea, Coran decided to check on Lance. When he entered the room Lance was in, he frowned at the boy. Lance was just staring at a wall, blanking out. He looked troubled and it saddened Coran to see him in such a state.

“Lance, my boy!” Coran exclaimed, “How are things coming along, hm?”

Lance’s whole body straightened and he displayed a shocked look on his face. He turned to see Coran strolling to him.

“Hey, Coran,” Lance smiled.

“Lance, I can’t help but notice you look troubled,” Coran stated, “Are you alright?”

“Me?” Lance asked, “Oh, I’m.. I’m fine. I’m just.. thinking…”

Coran sighed. “Back when Alfor was king I was his mentor. He came to for advice and whenever he just needed someone to talk to. He put his trust in me and I made sure that trust never wavered. I guess what I’m trying to say is, you can talk to me. You can always talk to me. I will make sure what happens between us, stays between us.”

Lance smiled slightly. “I know, Coran.”

“Ok. Well, I have to get back to preparing. Romelle was taking over while I came to check on you. She has a kind heart, but always seems to mess up while clean-”

“Is it ok if I move on from Allura?”

Coran blinked twice. Lance was now staring at his feet, blushing the tiniest bit.

“I’m sorry?”

"I mean, she died 5 years ago. Ever since then, I’ve been dragging the weight of her death on my shoulders. I couldn’t move on. Until recently. I realized something and I feel I may be ready to let go. But I don’t know if that’s what she would want! I don’t know if it’s too early to move on or if it’s ok to move on at all! I feel like if I do, I’d be disrespecting her, and that would be the last resort, I don’t want to seem ungrateful-”

“Lance,” Coran interjected. Lance looked up at him, tears now steadily streaming down his face. He looked so worried.

“All Allura wanted was for you to be happy,” Coran smiled, “She would be delighted to see you moving on. She knew her death would pain you, but she also knew you’d be able to bounce back from it. Because that’s the kind of person you are. It’s ok to mourn and it’s ok to be sad. But what’s past is past. What’s done is done. So if you want to let go, let go.”

These words hit Lance deep, deep in his soul. They moved him. They reassured him. He was feeling confident and as good as he had felt since the death.

“Thank you.”

At that moment, Coran’s watch-like technology buzzed. He looked down at it and jumped.

“Quiznack! The team will be here in less than 5 Earth minutes!”

“Less than 5 minutes?!” Lance exclaimed.

They both ran out of the room. Coran broke off to the ballroom, but Lance continued to rush outside. Just in time to see the yellow lion pulling through a wormhole. It landed and out ran Hunk.

Lance ran to him and gave him a fist bump. He would have given him a hug if it wasn’t for the pile of food he was carrying. 

“Hey, Buddy!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Hey, man,” Lance responded, “You need help with anything?”

“That’d be great actually,” Hunk confirmed.

So Lance and Hunk spent some time running in and out of the yellow lion, until another familiar face showed up: Shiro. He also helped transport food. When they finally finished, another former paladin arrived. It was Pidge.

“And how’s our wittle baby pawadin?” Lance taunted when she entered the room.

Pidge punched him in the ribs with all the force her still tiny body could muster. This, of course, sent him toppling to the floor. Do not underestimate Pidge, rule number 1 of being a paladin. 

“So that leaves us waiting for one more paladin,” Shiro sighed.

“Yeah, Lance, when’s your boyfriend gonna get here,” Pidge teased.

“I’m sorry, my what?” Lance sputtered.

“Your boyfriend,” Pidge repeated, “You do realize that everyone can see the group chat, right?”

“And what does that have to do with anything?” Lanced asked.

“Oh, come on,” Pidge groaned, “It’s kinda obvious that you and Keith flirt like 24/7 in that chat group. You never talk to anyone besides each other. And it’s always, always flirtatious. Just go to your own freaking chat, gosh.”

“T-That is the most rid-ridiculous claim I’ve ever heard,” Lance stuttered, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, “C’mon, Shiro, you gotta back me up here?”

Shiro pulled back and just kinda shrugged while stuttering. Obviously he felt the same way Pidge did.

“Hunk! I’m right, right?”

Hunk sat in silence, looking between Pidge and Lance.

“I……….I’m not saying your wrong, but,” Hunk started.

Lance groaned and crumpled against a wall. His face was fully red now. He didn’t think he was being that obvious, but guess so!

“Look, we’ve all noticed there’s something between you and Keith,” Hunk tried to comfort Lance, “Whether that be platonic or romantic is whatever, but it does seem to be leaning on the romantic side of things.”

Lance let out a long grumble and slowly sunk to the floor. So everyone knew he liked Keith. Ok, whatever, right? As long as Keith… Wait! If it had been that obvious to the team, had it been obvious to Keith?! Oh, no what would he say.

He snapped back to reality at the sound of the door being pushed open and the sound of a rough voice saying, “Sorry I’m late.”

Every thought he had before had been erased just by the sight of Keith. He stood there at the front doors, smiling that beautiful smile. He had his hair up in a ponytail and he had never looked better.

As if he didn’t have control over his body, he sprang up and rushed over to meet him. Lance attacked him with a strong hug. He half expected Keith to back up and squirm out of the hug. But he immediately hugged back. 

They stood there, simply in each other’s presence. That was enough to make them both happy. Lance gripped the back of Keith’s shirt, wanting to be close, knowing that if they were any closer, they would literally be one entity. 

They stood there for 10, maybe 15 seconds, but it felt like an hour. Even after they broke the hug, Lance wished he was back in Keith’s arms.  
He returned beside Pide as Keith greeted the other team members.

“Sure he isn’t your boyfriend,” She muttered.

Lance stepped on her foot with all of his weight, causing her to elbow his ribs. 

After all the formalities, they stood in a circle, talking before the rest of the coalition. They just talked about everything they’ve been up to. Pidge had been working on ways to update robots to have human personalities. Hunk had been promoted to head chef aboard the IGF Atlas. Shiro had adopted 2 children with Adam and their names were Rosemary and Sebastian. The galra had been up Keith’s back about him being the representative for the coalition, but there was ‘no way in hell’ that was gonna happen. And of course, Lance had a pretty normal life, working at the Garrison as a teacher. 

During this exchange, Lance kept glancing over at Keith. He was just so beautiful, how could he not look at him? A few times, he swore he caught Keith’s eye looking over at him too, but that was just his imagination, right?

Eventually, everyone arrived and the party began. All the paladins had been pulled in different directions. Everyone talked over drinks and small appetizers. When the food was fully prepared, everyone got food and they talked over that. After food was over, music started. At first it was hyped up, up beat music, but one song came on that was slow and melodic. People and their significant others started to dance. 

Lance looked over the crowd and sighed. He knew he would love to ask to dance, but he wasn’t going to. He had confidence, but not that much.

“Hey,” Lance heard. He turned to see Keith standing there.

“Hey Keith.”

“Do you wanna dance?”

“M-me?” Lance stuttered.

“Who else would I be talking to, idiot,” Keith chuckled. He extended his hand for Lance. He stared at it blankly. He wanted to take it, but he was still nervous for some reason. They stood like that for a while, before Keith said, 

“I’ll take that as a no.”

He began to walk away, but Lance ran after him, grabbed his arm and exclaimed, “Nope, we’re doing this.”

He dragged Keith onto the dance floor and the started to sway to the music.

“Can I tell you something?” Lance asked suddenly.

“Shoot,” Keith responded.

“I remember the bonding moment,” He admitted.

“I knew it,” Keith whispered in victory. 

Lance laughed at that, quite enjoying this moment. He didn’t really want it to end.

“Can I tell you something?” Keith mimicked.

“Sure,” Lance answered.

Before telling him what it was, he leaned forward without warning and kissed Lance. Nothing big, just a small peck.

“I love you,” Keith whispered into his ear, “I have since the beginning. I never got a chance to tell you, but we have now. I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way, I’m not exactly positive-”

Before Keith could carry on, Lance pulled him into another kiss. This was longer and more passionate. 

“I love you, too,” Lance told him.

They stood for a moment, holding each other.

“Does this mean I can live on Diabazaal with you?” Lance asked.

Keith laughed, “If you want.

“I do want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it or want me to write more, please leave a kudos and/or a comment. This is my first work, so yeet.


End file.
